Croot
Croot is the third issue of Before the Incal. It's divided in three chapters. In this issue DiFool starts to uncover the secret behind the aristos. It was published in 1991 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Plot Hope, Wretched Hope John meets with Luz in her conapt, and she gives him a tour, showing him her holo-thatre and her cooks trying to cook bio-vitasteaks. They go to her anti-g bedchamber, where she convinces him to become her mandog (men with their humanity removed leaving him only their animal self, humanimals) using her beauty. She wants him to sign a contract with his handprints, saying that he relinquish his human will and intelligence over a span of ten tears. John does it, falling into the Prime Minister trap, and now they want to erase his memory. Koblos-5, driving the moto-vette, saves him by blowing up the wall. A battle begins between the cybo-cops and John, and Koblos-5 takes out the modified Cogan. John’s eye-cop decides to call on all eye-cops, saying they’re under illegal attack by Police Central. Diavaloo starts reporting on what’s happening. Supra-divinoid is worried that the cameras will uncover the scandal, so he contacts the Techno-pope, who in turn contacts the Prezident, who contacts the Prime Minister, who contacts the cybo-commander at Police Central, who in turns contacts Sergeant P-938K, to order a cease fire. John and Koblos-5 return to their hideout, and figure out that there’s been a cover up (the press now says that what happened was an officially scheduled demolition), making the eye-cops think it was a false alarm. Eye-cop asks them to install a new camera on him so that it can be of help. Cocaloco Dark Outside John’s hideout security-robots, the prime minister lackeys, the Techno-pope’s subordinates, and the Prezident’s hunchbacks wait for an attack. Kolbo-5 repairs eye-cop’s camera. Eye-cop has convinced fifty other eye-cops to help them, and they all get their camera replaced. Eye-cop asks to be painted green so that they can easily spot him. The cybo-commander wants to drop a megaton in their heads, while the Prime Minister wants her daughter to have her vengeance on John DiFool. The Prezident wants to liquidate the Prime Minister but the Supra-divinoid suggest against it, since it would bring too much attention. The Supra-divinoid recommends waiting for John to make the first wrong step. DiFool decides to disguise as a mentally defective pregnant prostitute to bait the Technos, using clothes from Peekabo, and a doll with a camera inside it, calling himself “Lolly Pop” and his doll “Mopsy”. Upon arriving to the Red Ring she’s harassed by other prostitutes and Kaganu calls the HIC (Holy Industrial Church) so that the Techno-technos can get another pregnant woman. Kolbo-5 intercepts the call and tells eye-cop, now named Greenie to prepare to head for the slaughter-clinic, to start gathering bio-vitasteaks. Meanwhile, in the Techno craft DiFool finds other pregnant prostitutes, who don’t know what happens to the babies but are interested in the kublars. The Techno craft is headed to the Cocaloco headquarters (the Technos and te Prezident are shareholders of the company). Once they arrive, the pregnant ladies are ordered to lie in the operating table and look at the circular pendulum to hypnotize them, but John resists to fall asleep. The newborn are injected with “Top-33” (a mysterious liquid from the Paleo-science lab) in their pineal gland and taken to the aristo-maternity ward, so it seems that all the major industries are involved in the sordid affair. When the Technos are about to perform a caesarian on John, Deepo jump from under the disguise, and DiFool starts to shoot. The plan goes into action: the eye-cops, who have connected themselves to the biovitasteaks (bringing them through seven levels by pretending it was a publicity parade) start attacking the facility. The Supra-divinoid is not happy with the developments, he orders the cybocops to chase John and execute him, excusing it as a “national security” issue if necessary. The eye-cops put into action operation kamikaze: they will blow themselves up to slower down the police. After escaping, John and Kolbo-5 go into an underwater hideout where Kolbo-5 used to spy the Ionist Brigaede. The Supra-divinoid is dissappointed with how the Prime Minister is handling the situation and wants him dismissed. John has now two leads to follow: Either go to the Paleo-science lab, from where the Top-3 comes or go to the aristo-maternity ward, where the modified babies are sent. Top-33 From the P.S.L Deepo and Greenie infiltrate the P.S.L entering through a small hole, transmitting what they see to Kolbo-5 and John. They observe how the Techno-technos are using a gamete extractor to extract the ova and sperm of two non-putrefied corpses from the mythical “terra prima”. Thus, Top-33 is made from the living chromosomes of those two “saints”. When Deepo makes a noise they get spotted, and sent cybersphynxes and the Craven after them. They manage to escape though an airshaft, thanks to Greenie sacrificing himself to kill the Craven. Meanwhile, Prime Minister De Garra is dismissed from his position, and becomes an administrator of correction Center 315 for Cocaloco Dark (the company also funds these type of correction centers). Back in the hideout, John wants to go to the aristo-maternity ward, but it has a strong protective shield and only aristos are allowed inside. John will need a real aristo, Luz. Other issues # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995)